The various embodiments and features described herein relate to a windshield touch and clean system of an automobile which includes at least passenger vehicles, trucks and motor homes. It also includes a method and an apparatus that is affixed to a motor vehicle for washing the front windshield of a large motor vehicle such as a bus or recreational vehicle (RV).
Vehicles with large windshields, such as busses and RV's have windshield wipers to clear enough of the windshield for drivers to operate the vehicles. But such large windshields have substantial areas not cleared by conventional windshield wipers that rotate about fixed pivots. Because passengers look out the front windshield, any dirt on the windshield that obscures viewing is undesirable. There is thus a need for an improved method and apparatus to clean more of the area of large windshields than occurs with conventional rotating windshield wipers.
Because large windshields on such vehicles as busses and RV's are more vertical than other motor vehicles, the insects and debris that hit the windshield impact with greater force and that can sometimes make the residual debris stick to the windshield with greater force than if the windshield were inclined. Also, if the residual debris dries the debris may be difficult to remove using the windshield wipers and washer fluid provided with conventional motor vehicles. Moreover, the windshield wipers provide a wiping action by a rubber blade which is not an efficient cleaning device for hardened-on debris. Further, any debris located outside the area reached by the windshield wipers will remain and obstruct viewing through the windshield. There is thus a need for an improved method and apparatus to clean large windshields.